An Awkward Moment
by Rowena of Naxen
Summary: When Jon and Alanna get together in ItHotG, how does George find out? How does he confront Alanna? one-shot set in ItHotG, Alanna/Jon and Alanna/George friendship. please read and review! *important poll on my profile, should I contine this? please vote*
1. Chapter 1

Alanna didn't intend on letting her relationship with Jon interfere with her relationship with George. She was a girl pretending to be a boy, secretly sleeping with her knight-master, who also happened to be the Crown Prince…her life didn't need any more complications.

Complications such as the King of the Thieves, who was her best friend and who also happened to be in love with her, finding out about that.

She cared for George, she truly did, but he was her best friend, not her lover. Jon was the one who excited her, the one who made her blood run like fire in her veins. Jon was the man whose kisses drove her mad.

George was reliable, was always there when she needed him. George was the one who could always make her smile. But those were best friend things, not lover things. Lover things were Jon kissing her neck. Jon running his fingers through her hair. Jon moaning her name, and she crying his.

These were all the thoughts crossing her mind as she walked the familiar path to the Dancing Dove. She pushed open the worn wooden door and stepped into the inn.

George's friends greeted her, trying to get her to sit down and have an ale, but when the Rogue himself stood they quieted.

"I'll talk with t' lad in my rooms," he said. "Scholar, please bring us up somethin' to drink."

Alanna followed George up the stairs silently, confused as to why he was acting so serious, so distant. She knew he would tell her in his own time, probably once they were alone.

They entered his rooms quietly. After Scholar came in and left their drinks, she sat in one of the chairs by the fire. "George, what is it?" she asked, dropping the low voice she had to use around those who didn't know her true identity, which was pretty much everyone.

George didn't look her in the face. He looked broodingly into the mug of tea he held. "Jon came by the other day," he began.

Alanna paled. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she really didn't want to have this conversation. "He's been known to do that," she said lightly.

George didn't smile at her attempt to joke. "He had a few drinks," the thief said. "Started braggin' to t' others about his new woman." Alanna gulped. George looked her in the eye. "Took him up here to try t' sober him up afore he returned to the palace," he continued.

"Oh gods, George, just spit out whatever you're trying to say!" Alanna snapped, her temper getting the better of her at her friend's tip-toeing around the subject.

George stared at her levelly. "I didn't know you'd taken up with t' prince." He said quietly.

"George, don't," Alanna begged. "Please don't go there. I want us to be friends still, I do, I just-"

"Alanna," he cut her off. "I still want us to be friends too. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled, and Alanna was comforted, though she knew he'd rather have her sharing his bed. "I won't mention it again." George said simply.

Alanna smiled in relief. "Thank you, George."

"So," the thief smiled crookedly. "How're things at the palace?"

***

Alanna let herself into her rooms later that evening to find Jon waiting for her. He swept her up in his arms and hugged her tight before landing a quick but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Where were you?" he asked as he set her down gently.

"I went to the city, to visit George." She said. "He told me you told him about us." Jon raised his eyebrows. "He said you had a few too many and you started bragging…" Jon looked alarmed. "Only George knew you were talking about me," she reassured him.

"He isn't mad at you, is he?" Jon asked. Alanna shook her head. "Than I'm sorry if it upset you, wonderful Squire." Jon teased. "I'm sorry George is upset, if he is, but…" he trailed off, because that was where it got into Alanna choosing him over George.

"It's fine," Alanna said hurriedly.

"Good," Jon said, his blue eyes burning. He swept her off her feet again, pulling her close and kissing her. Alanna buried her hands in his black hair as the prince's nimble fingers unlaced her shirt and corset. He kissed down the side of her neck as Alanna laughed, all worries forgotten. It was a wonderful night.

***

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce, and she owns these characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

_A/N: This is an extension of Drabble 1 from __Secrets__, as suggested by __**Rose**__. I hope you like it- a bit of A/J fun! Review and tell me what you think. -rowena_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SO sorry to put an Author's Note in when you probably thought this was a chapter, but I just wanted to know if anyone was interested in me continuing **An Awkward Moment.** There is a poll on my profile, so please vote, and if you have ideas for continuing it than review and tell me or PM me because I'm kind of out of ideas.

Anonymous review reply:

**Rose**: thanks for reviewing! Yeah, George was okay! I know Jon probably wouldn't get drunk, but I couldn't see him telling George he was sleeping with Alanna unless he _was_ drunk, so I had to compromise. Thanks! -rowena


End file.
